


Chunglish

by willowwing



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom, K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwing/pseuds/willowwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Chunglish is in the dictionary... well the Urban Dictionary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chunglish

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Bailey's fault. There may be sequels. I can't trust that woman with my muses. She feeds them ideas until they demand to be written.

"We are JYJ." The three well-dressed Korean men bowed in unison to the roar of the crowd.

The announcer motioned for them to join him in the horseshoe of chairs to the side of the stage. Bowing randomly as they crossed the stage, JYJ took their seats. Yoochun unbuttoned his suit coat before he sat, hesitating at the last moment with his hand on the back of Jaejoong's chair waiting for Jae to sit first. Junsu perched on the edge of his seat, leaning in toward the announcer.

"Welcome back to the US," the announcer started.

"Thank you. We are happy to be back," Yoochun answered, the deep timbre of his voice causing a small shiver to crawl up Jae's spine.

Jae smiled as his mind wandered to the memory of Yoochun's lips exploring his skin, whispering nonsense as he attempted to wake Jae in the hotel that morning.

As with all their interviews in English, Yoochun took lead, being the most comfortable, but Jae could feel Junsu vibrating in the seat next to him, anxious to try out his new English skills. Reaching over, Jae rested his hand on Yoochun's knee, squeezing gently at the next pause. Yoochun immediately met Jae's eyes, reading the unspoken signal and gesturing to Junsu.

"Junsu just finished his fourth stage with the musical December," Yoochun led.

Picking up the cue, the announcer turned his line of questioning to Junsu and his long run of successful musical performances.

Warmth spread through Jae's chest like the proud mama of a brood full of talented chicks. Yoochun's English. Junsu's musicals. _Junsu's_ English. He tended to count everyone's successes above his own, but he felt the same, if not more, pride when the world saw how special the two men in his life really were. His eyes sought out Yoochun again, finding him already staring at him with loving intensity. The world slipped away until Junsu slapped his arm with the back of his hand, "Jae!"

"Ne?" Jae turned, surprised to see Junsu and the announcer looking at him expectantly.

Yoochun stepped in smoothly, picking up the dangling question of Jae's last tour. "Our Jae is very sexable."

Both Jae and Junsu, along with two-thirds of the audience, broke into immediate laughter at the deliberate reference to Yoochun's previously misused word. Jae's cheeks heated nonetheless at hearing Yoochun tell the world he was sexy. 

The American announcer looked puzzled at the unexplained humor. Trying to catch his breath, Junsu happily explained. "Sexy. Years ago when Yoochun's English was not as good—" A fresh wave of laughter caught him as the audience started chanting, "Chunglish. Chunglish."

Yoochun waved the explanation away with a smile. "We were about to talk about the sexy persona of Jae's WWW tour."

Jae flushed again, but the firm grip of Yoochun's hand on his leg gave him strength. Taking a deep breath, he pulled up one of the lines he'd practiced. "Standing on stage for my first solo album made me very happy," he said quietly in measured English.

The crowd roared. Jae looked down, his eyes focusing on Yoochun's fingers as they squeezed again, anchoring him.

Junsu picked up the moment, knowing Jae didn't have a follow up statement, and they'd chosen to go on without a translator. "Over 200,000 fans in six countries."

"Three of the songs will be featured in our New York showcase tomorrow night," Yoochun added. "Maybe Jae would give you a sample."

The crowd immediately chorused their approval, and Jae sighed, shooting Yoochun a look of appreciation. Singing he could do. Performing felt natural. They had planned on doing two songs so the music and microphones were ready. Happily leaving the stress of languages he hadn't mastered behind, Jae stood and walked to the lone spotlight in the center of the stage. With the glare in his eyes, he couldn't see Junsu and Yoochun, but he knew they were there. He knew they were always there, and their strength allowed him to do what he did. Closing his eyes, he sang the first note of "Just Another Girl".

~~~~~

"You called me sexable." Jae prowled toward the bed still damp from his shower.

Yoochun pulled the earbuds from his ears with a sharp tug, appreciating the lines of Jae's body wrapped in nothing but a low-slung, hotel towel. "You don't have the hips to keep that up," he teased, motioning to the towel, voice already deep with desire.

"What can I say?" Jae shrugged. "I'm not Junsu. Want me to get him?" He dropped the towel, a surge of satisfaction and lust rising at the look in Yoochun's eyes.

"I'll deal." Yoochun reached for him, pulling him down to the bed.

Jae chuckled, settling stretched out on top of his lover. "Oh the hardships you endure."

Yoochun growled, flipping Jae onto his back. "I'll give you endurance." He pushed Jae's thighs apart, pressing down with his hips.

"Please," Jae whimpered.

Yoochun kissed along Jae's jaw to his ear, whispering, "Kissable."

Jae shivered as the moist heat blew across his ear.

Yoochun's tongue traced the tendons in his neck to the hollow of his collarbone. "Lickable."

Jae arched, granting better access to his most sensitive spots.

Nipping along the ridge of Jae's collarbone, Yoochun raised Jae's arm and blew raspberries into the curve of his armpit. "Ticklable."

Jae jumped and playfully slapped the side of Yoochun's head. "Fucker."

Yoochun's eyes darkened. "Fuckable?"

Jae trembled in his arms. "Oh, I hope so."

Yoochun reached for the lube on the bedside table, kissing Jaejoong while he spread the slippery liquid over his fingers. "I've been waiting all day to be inside you."

"You were inside me this morning," Jae reminded, crooking his knee to give Yoochun's fingers better access.

"Was that just this morning?" Yoochun nuzzled his neck, nipping and sucking at his lips while his fingers slowly stroked Jae past the point of patience.

"Chunnie-ah?" Jae whined. "Now... please...."

Yoochun smirked, rubbing their cheeks together as his fingers left Jae's body to guide his cock.

Jae gasped, planting his feet on the mattress and pushing up into the teasing pressure. "Now."

"Now?" Yoochun continued to tease, applying just enough pressure to tempt, but not enough to penetrate.

Jae canted his hips, thrusting up. "Now!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... patienceable." Yoochun rotated his hips, his abdomen rubbing across Jae's cock pressed between their bodies.

"Quickable," Jae demanded.

"Calmable." Yoochun slid smoothly into the tight sheath of Jae's body.

"Harderable."

"Self-controlable." Yoochun set a slow, mind-blowing pace.

Jae felt every inch as it slid in and out of him, setting him on fire. He whimpered, beyond being able to play word games... in any language.

Yoochun bent his elbows, bringing every inch of their bodies into intimate contact, the rocking of his hips stroking Jaejoong inside and out.

"Cuddlable. Adorable. Hugable." With every word, he sped up, thrusting harder and deeper.

Jae's legs curled around his back, pulling him closer. "Chun-nie."

"Sweetable. Delightable."

"Chunnie!" Jae's body arched off the bed, coming between them.

Yoochun buried himself deep in Jae's body, barely moving as Jae's body clenched around him. "Loveable."

Jae was in no hurry to move, luxuriating in the weight and heat of Yoochun draped over him. He hummed his satisfaction, hugging Yoochun tighter.

Yoochun turned, kissing his neck. "Love you."

Jae licked at his nose until Yoochun looked at him. "I think Chunglish is a language I could learn."

Yoochun laughed, causing him to slip from Jae's body. They both moaned at the stimulation of hypersensitive flesh. "It'll take long hours of study," Yoochun warned.

Jae grinned. "I think I'm up for it."

Yoochun grinned back. "Then you better top this time."

[Urban Dictionary=Chunglish](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Chunglish)


End file.
